


Possible Kink Chapter Three:  Intermission

by orphan_account



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Lots of dialogue, Mind Control, Non-Explicit Sex, Noncon Due to Mind Control, Parent/Child Incest, The Plot Part of PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shego interrupts the family fun.





	Possible Kink Chapter Three:  Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Not very lemony. Just a set up chapter, vital to the plot, but the plot isn't vital. Nevertheless, the story would feel very incomplete without this filler, and I am nothing if not OCD, so complete story with unnecessary necessary filler it is.

Shego didn't know what she expected to find inside the Possible house, but it definitely wasn't what she did find. Even the unflappable Shego was not prepared for the sight of a Possible family orgy. She stood frozen in the doorway, unable to complete the activation of the Mind Control Override Emitter in her shock.

Kim and Ann were in the 69 position with Kim on the bottom. James was taking advantage of Ann's only open orifice with abandon. None of the three even looked up, let alone paused, at Shego's entrance. Even in her state of shock, Shego noted that they all had mind control chips attached to their foreheads.

Jim and Tim were tinkering with some machinery off to the side of the threeway. Tim reacted first, pulling the launcher and shooting at Shego's head. However, Shego responded to the threat without a thought, snatching the chip out of the air and turning it to dust between her fingers.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm done being mind controlled. I think three mindless sex slaves is enough for you little perverts." She shook a finger at them.

"Kim, help!" Jim shouted, but Shego activated the Emitter before Kim could intervene. James, Ann, and Kim stopped what they were doing and stood at attention before Shego.

"Don't move, or I'll fry their brains." Shego said, respecting the danger the twins represented. Jim and Tim had no choice but to freeze along with the rest of the family and glare at Shego. She looked them all up and down appreciatively, then turned her attention to the only two with working minds.

"Wow, kids sure do get started on this stuff early these days. What're you, ten years old? What a couple of sick freaks."

"It wasn't on purpose. It was just an experiment! We didn't know it would do this!" Jim protested.

"Fine, fine. Whatever makes you feel better." Shego waved a hand dismissively. "So what exactly was the experiement? You didn't just mind control your parents and sister and make them fuck each other?"

"No! We didn't know! The chips just kind of...made them want to do that, and we didn't really know what was happening."

"But you didn't stop them!" Shego chortled. "But whatever. I'm not your mom, I don't care about your precociously disgusting fantasies. What I care about is, what exactly did you do to the chips? Why was THIS the result?"

"Well," said Tim. "You remember that emotion controlling chip that Kim had stuck to her neck for a while?"

Shego's face darkened. "Yeah, I remember that. Don't tell me, you..."

"We wanted to see what would happen if we combined it with the mind control chip." Jim said. "But when we did, we kind of lost the ability to control which mood would get amplified, and it got stuck on this one setting that hadn't been used before, and we couldn't really tell what mood it was..."

"And it turned out to be horniness! Your whole family is stuck in permanent maximum sex drive mode!" Shego laughed heartily.

"Please let us fix them! You're not going to make us leave them like this, are you?"

"Don't worry about that. I control them now. Their minds are blank slates, waiting for my commands. They don't have room for incestuous orgies or crimefighting or anything else in there right now."

"What are you going to do with them?" Jim and Tim asked fearfully.

"Nothing." Shego replied. They sighed in relief. "I don't need a couple of middle aged slaves, even if they are unusually attractive and absolute sex gods, from the look of it. I'll deactivate the mind control when I leave, and you'll have your parents back."

"Could you, maybe, please...mind wipe the last day or so?" Tim asked hopefully.

"Sure, kid." Shego ruffled his hair. "I'll erase the memory of them fucking their teen daughter from their minds, and keep you from being grounded for the next thousand years. It's the least I can do for you, now that you've handed my greatest enemy over to me as my personal slave."

"What!?"

"Oh, yeah. You can't expect me to pass up an opportunity like this when it drops into my lap, can you? Kim is mine, now. Kimmy, get dressed and let's go. I suddenly have plans every day for the next decade or so, and we don't want to delay them, do we? Good times will be had by all. Especially me."

"You can't do this!" the boys shouted.

"Can and will." Shego replied. "You'd better not try to stop me, unless you want a vegetable for a sister."

They watched helplessly as Kim finished dressing methodically and walked out to the door with Shego.


End file.
